Rose Twitchell (TV Series)
Rose Twitchell was a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. Rose was a resident of Chester's Mill, and the manager of the Sweetbriar Rose. Rose was a close friend of "Big Jim" Rennie, and was very caring towards Angie McAlister. Before the Dome Not much is known about Rose's life before the Dome fell. The few things known about her are that she resided in Chester's Mill and worked in the Sweetbriar Rose. She also shares a great friendship with Big Jim. Rose owned the Sweetbriar Rose diner, until it fell into debt due to Denny's opening nearby. Big Jim being close to Rose bought the diner, allowing Rose to continue running it. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" At the diner, Rose and Big Jim talk about their jobs. Rose states that Sunday mornings haven't been busy since a new Denny's had been opened on the next town. Jim tells her that he'll stop by at her diner anytime of the week and leaves her a one hundred dollar bill tip. Later, Rose and Angie are briefly seen working at the diner and they both hear Big Jim's warnings about the Dome on the radio. That night, Rose and the several residents gather at the diner for Duke's speech. Duke and Linda soon arrive in a police car and Duke tells them that 12 people have died already because of the Dome. "The Fire" At the diner, Big Jim repairs Rose's generator, causing the lights at the diner to work again. Carolyn and Alice walk down from upstairs thinking the Dome came down. Big Jim tells them that the Dome is still standing and Rose then introduces both Carolyn and Alice to Big Jim and tells him that they're both staying at the diner and are visiting from Los Angeles. Linda soon walks in with blood stains on her uniform and tells them that Duke is dead. Later, Julia tells the town that they're trapped under a Dome and everyone at the diner hears this through the radio. Linda, Freddy, and Paul soon arrive in their police cars to calm the people down. Rose is later briefly seen helping several residents stop the fire at Duke's house. "Manhunt" Rose, Rodger, and Ollie have a small discussion at the diner and Carolyn then walks up to Rose. She tells her that both she and Alice last saw their daughter, Norrie, at the fire and then tells her they can't find her. She then walks up to both Rodger and Ollie and asks them about Norrie but they don't tell her anything and just make homophobic remarks. Rose soon settles both Rodger and Ollie down. Rose then sits next to Barbie who had overheard the conversations about Norrie being missing. Rose tells Barbie that it feels like the diner is all hers due to Angie's disappearance. She then tells him that it's a small town they're in and that it will only get smaller. "Blue on Blue" Joe and Norrie stop by the diner and ask Rose if she's seen Angie but she suggests they look for Angie at the clinic. Joe tells her that they had just checked there and that they hadn't seen Angie since the day the Dome came down. Then, Julia's warning about the missile hitting the Dome is heard through the radio and Julia tells the town to head towards the cement factory for protection. Rose soon heads towards the factory where she and the rest of the town share their last moments together. She later, along with the rest of the town, witness the missile strike that doesn't do anything to the dome. "The Endless Thirst" Rose is all alone at the diner when Angie rushes in and gives Rose a hug. She tells her that both Junior and Big Jim had kept her locked up and Rose tells Angie that she trusts and believes her. Later, the Dundee brothers, both Clint and Waylon, break into the diner to steal some food. Rose tries to scare them away with a bat but Waylon quickly takes control of it and pushes Rose down to the floor where he hits her several times in the head, causing her death. Barbie later finds Rose's dead corpse and attacks Waylon. "Imperfect Circles" Rose is briefly mentioned by Big Jim and Angie and her corpse is also briefly seen when both Angie and Ben bury her body by themselves due to Reverend Lester Coggins' death, causing the funeral home to become unsupervised. Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters